Patent Document 1: JP-H11-2539A
Conventionally, there is widely available an apparatus that acquires weather information and notifies users of the acquired weather information. For example, the onboard navigation system disclosed in Patent Document 1 displays maps containing a present position of the subject vehicle and a destination and overlays the maps with weather information relative to locations in the maps.
A user needs to place a remote location such as a destination in a display range of the map so as to be notified of weather information about the remote location using the onboard navigation system according to Patent Document 1. To do this, the user needs to change a display scale of the map or scroll the display range of the map. These operations may be inconvenient.
It may be of little use for the user to be notified of the weather information about the present position because the user can see the weather around himself or herself. The user is most interested in the weather information about a location that is distant from the present position in the direction toward the destination. When notified of such information beforehand, the user can prepare missing utensils such as a tire chain and an umbrella along the way or change the schedule with reference to more detailed weather information. Even when such preparative actions are unnecessary, notifying the weather information can mentally prepare the user for weather changes as the vehicle travels.